Apprendre l'Amour avec Cupidon
by Kikko Malfoy Sagittarius
Summary: Malheureusement fic en cour de réflexion et surement de réécriture par modification de l'inspiration
1. Amor Eternam

**TITRE : APPRENDRE L'AMOUR AVEC CUPIDON**

**Chapitre I : Amor Eternam**

_**(POV HARRY )**_

_L'Histoire débute juste à la suite de la mort de Voldemort pendant que tous le monde fête le retour de la paix._

Je regardais le corps de Voldemort enfin terrassé alors que des dizaines de bras m'assaillirent dans une étreinte de liesse. Seulement suite a tant d'aventures je ne pensais qu'à mon lit a baldaquin.

A cet instant un grondement se fit entendre tout d'abord je pensais à un orage mais le ciel dehors est aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été. C'est alors que Luna s'écria :

- Le plafond regardez!

Elle avait on ne peut plus raison . Lorsque que je levais la tête imitant tous le monde présents dans la Grande Salle je ne put que constatais que le plafond magique étais aussi sombre que le ciel peu l'être lors d'une tornade. les nuages tourbillonnaient sur eux-même de plus en plus noirs et de plus en plus compactes formant une ébauche de tornade avec un trou en son centre. Cependant bien que donnant l'impression que la tornade allait se former dans la Grande Salle je me suis rendus compte que la masse noire ne descendait pas. Au même moment le coeur sans nuage de la Tornade qui jusqu'à maintenant était noir comme l'ébène se mis à briller comme un soleil, et du sol nous pouvions sentir sa chaleur rassurante et apaisante. cette lumière commença par former une boule lumineuse éblouissante et en regardant mes condisciples autour de moi j'ai pu voir leur regard supris et un peu anxieux se demandant comme moi si ce qui était en train de se dérouler au dessus d'eux est un bon présage.

J'eus à peine le temps de me poser cette question que la boule entama une descente dans la direction de l'estrade la où habituellement siégeait Dumbledore lors des repas.

Je sentis mon coeur battre a tous rompre au fur et a mesure que l'intensité de la boule diminuait et que cette même boule approchait de son arrivée.

quelques minutes après le début du phénomène la boule arriva a destination et se transforma en un éclat de lumière comme directement pris sur le soleil éblouissant et aveuglant tous le monde nous obligeant a fermer les yeux. quand l'éclatante lumière diminua enfin me permettant enfin de recouvrer la vue je pu distinguer une silhouette au travers du faisceau lumineux. enfin la lumière disparu nous laissé voir à la place a un jeune homme de taille moyen à peine plus agé que moi, se tenant droit comme un chêne. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient parsemé de mèches noires comme l'ébène alors qu'ils lui arrivés dans un lissage parfait au milieu de la nuque. Ses yeux étais couleur noire parfaite et exprimé tous les sentiments possible et en même temps aucun en particulier. sa bouche fine s'étirait légèrement en un sourire bienveillant. Cet inconnu était vêtu d'une chemise gris souris moulante et laissant transparaître une fine musculature. Son pantalon était noir, droit et serré au niveau des cuisse, se terminé en un léger évasé au niveau des cheville recouvrant a moitié ses chaussures allongées à talonnettes. Il tenait en main un Bâton sculpté finement ornementé d'une ambre dorée dans laquelle on pouvait voir un soleil imbriqué dans un croissant de lune. L'ensemble dégagé une impression d'élégance assez décontractée, tout en appuyant la beauté du jeune homme. De longues minutes s'égrenaient pendant que tous le monde le contemplait et que lui regardait attentivement où il se trouvait. Ses yeux vinrent à se poser sur la dépouille de mon ancien ennemi a face de serpent. Ses yeux me brisèrent le coeur car ils se voilèrent d'un tristesse sincère comme un enfant qui viens d'apprendre qu'il ne reverra plus jamais sont chien adoré. L'étranger choisi ce moment pour enfin parler émettant une voix douce et posée :

- Combien de mes enfant sont décédé par mon absence, demanda-t-il avec des sanglots à peine voilés dans la voix

Ce fût Mc Gonagall qui répondis un peu surprise par la question car personne j'en étais sûr ne la comprenait :

- Vos Enfants? Que voulez-vous dire par là? Et si je peu me permettre à qui avons-nous l'honneur jeune homme?

- Veuillez m'excuser, repris l'inconnu, cela fais tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus arpenté votre monde que plus personne ne se souviens de moi. Je me nomme Amor Eternam, je suis un être de pur magie ayant pour rôle principal la sauvegarde de cet univers. Je suis aussi l'un des émissaires de l'Amour. Mais avant toutes choses je suis votre père a tous même a celui ci , dit-il en désignant Voldemort une note de dégout dans la voix et une colère naissante dans le regard qui disparurent et donnant place a un voile de tristesse. Je vous demande de m'excuser pour mon arrivée tardive mais je vous jure que mon retard est indépendant de ma volonté et surtout que je réparerais les erreurs commises par mes supérieurs, renchérit-il.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment qui vous êtes. Mais nous aimerions savoir ce que vous venez faire ici, répliqua sur la défensive la Directrice de la maison Griffondor.

- Ma chère Minerva toujours aussi sceptique à ce que je vois, mais je comprends tout à fais votre incompréhension aussi je vais vous expliquer dans les grandes lignes qui je suis et pourquoi suis-je en retard, lui répondis Amor.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel le nouveau venu ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit c'est yeux étaient devenu des yeux animaux avec des pupilles en fentes. Au même moment des images commencèrent a m'apparaître mentalement et aux hoquets de surprises que j'entendais autour de moi tous le monde eu droit au même phénomène. Je pouvais voir a nouveau Amor dans les mêmes habits qu'aujourd'hui. Il marchait tranquillement dans une rue lorsque soudain il s'immobilisa les yeux grand ouvert mais il regardait un point très loin. le temps sembla se figer pendant de longue minutes sans pour autant alerté les badots qui passaient a côté d'Amor sans donner l'impression de le remarquer. Quand enfin il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir comme d'une sortes de rêverie le vrai Amor nous expliqua que ce que nous venions de voir c'était qu'il venais d'avoir une prémonition chose très courante avec ses pouvoirs selon ses dires. il continua :

- Mon visage est défiguré par la terreur comme vous pouvez le constater, ceci pour le simple fait que dans ma prémonition j'ai pu voir le Mal en la personne de Voldemort et qu'il semait mort désespoir et tristesse parmi mes enfant, vous autrement dit. Cette scène a eu lieu il y a environ 160 ans, rajouta t il de manière plus triste.

C'est Molly Weasley qui brisa le silence qui suivi l'annonce de sa prémonition une fois la vision de la réalité retrouvé, et son ton étais on ne peut plus clair sur sa colère envers cet énergumène et je dois bien avoué que je fut tout a fait d'accord avec elle et je pense que nous n'étions pas les seuls :

- Mais si vous étiez au courant avant tous le monde pourquoi n'avez vous rien fais pour l'empêcher au lieu de vous tourner les pouces et nous laisser mourir. Je ne comprends pas bien qui vous êtes mais ce que je comprends c'est que vous êtes encore pire que lui, rugit elle.

les commentaire d'approbation fusèrent de partout petit à petit transformant ainsi l'ambiance en un grondement de rage naissante. La seul réponse que notre interlocuteur fut un simple "S'il vous plait" sur un ton ne dissimulant aucunement sa tristesse. Bien qu'il nu pas haussé le ton tout le monde l'entendit et se tu car la sincérité de sa voix et de ses trait ainsi qu'un je ne sais quoi nous imposant le silence. Alors les images mentales revinrent là où nous nous en étions arrêtés avant l'intervention de Molly. quand elles redémarrèrent Amor faisait visiblement monter en lui la magie pour je ne sais quel usage c'est alors qu'un éclair suivit très vite par 7 autres frappèrent le sol tout autour du blond élégant et figea les piétons tout autour. 8 êtres brillants apparurent l'encerclant et l'un d'eux déclara d'une voix impérieuse légère comme un courant d'air :

- Ne te mèle pas de cette histoire où il t'en coutera.

- Comment pouvez-vous me demandez cela, ce sont mes enfant qui vont mourir je ne peu en aucun cas les laisser périr, et permettre que le mal se propage sur Terre, rétorqua vivement Amor.

- Si telle est ta décision alors nous n'avons pas le choix que de te punir, repris le premier ignorant presque les propos de notre jeune homme.

A ces mots un éclair vint foudroyé violemment Amor lui arrachant un cri de douleur terrifiant. Puis les 8 être en blancs repartir comme ils étaient apparus. suivit de l'éclair qui avait frappé Amor l'emportant avec lui.

Le Souvenir changea et nous retrouvions Amor enfermé dans une salle d'à peine 3m² avec aucune fenêtre ni aucune source de lumière. L'endroit semblait humide et froid. mais ce qui me surpris ce fut la réaction d'Amor. Car il étais assis les jambes en ciseau les main jointes et les yeux fermées. En observant mieux je pu sentir qu'une grande quantité de magie se canalisait justement dans ses mains, d'ailleurs la quantité et la puissance de cette magie me fit frissonner car elle était immense. L'Amor actuel raconta :

- comme vous pouvez le constater suite a mon refus de vous laissez mourir je fut enfermé comme le plus grand des criminels. Les êtres que vous avez vu forme Le Conseil. Une autorité dans la hiérarchie magique. mais à l'instar de Voldemort le pouvoir les a corrompu et ils sont devenu pour le moins que l'on puisse dire tyrannique surtout envers moi et mon frère car nous sommes des sortes de rebelles, je dirais plutôt des insoumis a eux. Pour conséquences ils nous en font baver afin que nous soyons damné voir même nous pousser a nous donner la mort pour disparaître pour toujours étant l'une des rares façon de ce débarrasser des Immortelle que nous sommes. mais revenons en a mon emprisonnement autant vous dire qu'étant le fils de la plus puissante famille démoniaque qu'il puisse exister et ayant étais élevé par des archanges et même par les Dieux Grecs ils ont du veiller sans cesse sur ma prison car vous allez voir je peux faire de grand ravages quand je laisse la magie me contrôler.

En effet à peine finit il de parler que l'Amor du souvenir se mit débout pour se retrouver entrain de léviter a quelques centimètres du sol. Ses yeux étaient grands ouvert est totalement noirs car maintenant la rage se notée sur ses traits pourtant si doux sur l'Amor réel. Derrière des hurlement de stress se firent entendre et je reconnus la voix d'un des membres du Conseils que nous avions vu dans le souvenir précédents.

- Il va exploser, la magie afflue il va détruire sa prison vite faite converger vos sort de protections sur les mur pour qu'ils ne bouges pas, Hurla t il.

La blond choisi ce moment pour écarter d'un geste vif les bras et déclencher un bruit semblable a une explosion accompagnée par une onde de choc d'un force démesurée. Les murs sous la force de l'assaut n'eurent d'autres choix qu'être détruits et réduit en miettes même annihilés. Amor se trouva de nouveau encerclé par les 8 être en blancs qui tendaient leur bras en direction de leur prisonnier créant entre leur cercle et Amor un champ de force ayant pour but de les protéger et de bloquer les attaque de l'élégant prisonnier.

Toujours en transe le yeux noir profond, Amor leva les mains au dessus de lui canalisant la magie en ses mains formant ainsi une sorte de bulle de lumière qui devenait de plus en plus chaude et brillante. Quelques seconde après il rabaissa les bras les dirigeant vers un des membre du Conseil le mettant ainsi en jout. Aucun des membres du Conseil nu le temps de réagirent tellement le rayon qui sortit de la bulle frappa avec une rapidité fulgurante le membre l'envoyant voler a une dizaine de mètres de son point de départ. Son corps était désormais inerte, et contrairement a ce qui aurait du être il semblait apaisé.

Les 7 êtres restants furent tétanisés par ce spectacle, et sur leur visage un mélange de peur et d'étonnement était lisible. devant leur visage interrogateur Amor leur répondit avec un voix d'outre tombe mais aucunement agressive juste triste.

- je suis devenu plus fort depuis la dernière fois je vais tous vous éliminer les uns après les autres jusqu'à sois que je sois libéré soit que vous soyez tous morts et donc que vos sorts soient levés. Redoutez ma colère.

A ces mots il pivota toujours en lévitation vers un autres membre le mettant ainsi dans sa ligne de mir. Malheureusement il ne pu éliminer son ennemi car il fut frappé par une sphère rose le touchant au dos et le faisant s'écrouler inerte sur le sol. L'un des Conseillers s'avança prudemment protégé par un champs de force. il apposa 2 doigt sur le corps d'Amor et son visage s'illumina en déclarant a haute voix :

- Mes frères nous en sommes débarrassé pour plusieurs années.

Le conseil applaudis se félicitant de la mort de leur victime.

Le souvenir s'effaça nous rendant ainsi la vue. nous retrouvions un Amor plus attristé qu'auparavant. Devant tant de désarrois j'eus un pincement au coeur. Personne ne parla troublé par cette être loin d'être pitoyable mais plutôt attendrissant nous donnant l'envie de tous faire pour que ses yeux perdent pour toujours cette tristesse. Une larme vint perler sur la joue de notre interlocuteur, c'est ce moment que choisi Luna pour ce diriger de son pas sautillant vers Amor tous le monde fut surpris de la voir le prendre dans ces bras pour le réconforter. il répondit par une étreinte douce afin de la remercier et nous adressa un sourire triste mais se voulant gentil et heureux. Hermione rompis ce silence qui durait depuis quelques temps :

- Excusez ma curiosité mais vous avez dis que vous étiez un Immortel hors nous venons de vous voir mourir comme cela ce fait il? demanda t elle avec douceur

- L'Immortalité est un peu différente de ce que vous sous entendez vous autres mortels. En fait mon âme est Immortelle mais pas mon corps ainsi si je viens a perdre l'union entre mon corps et mon âme celle ci ne passe pas dans le Royaume des morts mais s'en va dans mon palais funèbre dans lequel jeme repose et patiente en attendant qu'un nouveau corps étant assez fort pour m'accueillir apparaisse. Généralement mes différents corps sont quasiment identique au précédents à quelques détails près. Seulement il faut un certain temps pour qu'un nouveau corps réapparaisse et ceci n'est pas prévisible alors il faut guetter .

Cette fois ci il m'a fallu patienter 140 trop longues années en regardant impuissant votre monde, rajouta il tristement. Ainsi je suis revenu ici il y a de cela 20 ans. je sais vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai tout de même pas agis pour contrer Voldemort; la réponse et simple regardez ces nouveaux souvenirs.

En effet de nouvelles images s'imposèrent a nous. Nous nous trouvions dans un lieu immaculé de blanc lumineux et immense. A côté se trouvais le Conseil a nouveau composé de 8 membres penchaient sur quelque chose. en m'approchant un peu je vis un berceau dans lequel ce tenais un nourrisson que je devinais être Amor. Il étais s iadorable que j'eus l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le bercer. seulement je n'avais pas remarqué que le berceau m'aurais empêché de le prendre étant donné les barreaux qui en bloquaient l'accès. L'Amor actuel commenta :

- Comme vous l'avaient tous facilement deviné je suis le nourrisson emprisonné dans ce berceau et surtout entre lesmains du conseil, ce qui, vous pouvez imaginer, n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

Le souvenir changea. nous étions désormais dans uns sortes de salle de classe avec un enfant d'environ 8 ans blond presque blanc assis derrière l'un des bureau et un des membres du Conseil debout à la place du professeur. Amor-enfant semblait pleuré la voix céleste du Conseiller nous parvint :

- Enfin Amor arrête de te faire souffrir inutilement. les souvenir que tu t'entête a retrouver n'existe aucunement.

- Je sais qu'ils sont là pourquoi m'en bloquez vous l'accès je veux savoir qui je suis, cria de tristesse la tête blonde

- ARRÊTE MOI CE CAPRICE IMMÉDIATEMENT PETIT INSOLENT, TU N'ES RIEN D'AUTRES QU'UN ENFANT MAGIQUE ABANDONNE COMME LES AUTRES ET TU N'A D'AUTRE CHOIX QUE DE NOUS ÉCOUTER SI TU NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE CORRIGE SUIS-JE CLAIR, s'emporta l'être en blanc.

Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent mais son visage était en colère les tables se mirent a voler et à tournoyer dans la salle provoquant la surprise et la peur du professeur qui appelant a l'aide ses confrères. quand un Grand hommes en blanc arriva en courant dans la salle il compris très vite de quoi il en retourné et il s'énerva. il leva un main en direction d'Amor-enfant le faisant léviter. Les doigt du massif homme se refermèrent comme s'ils se trouvé sur la gorge même de l'enfant qui lui se mit a chercher sa respiration. Le bourreau l'envoya contre un mur décrochant un cri de douleur a Amor. Bien que sa gorge fut encore étranglée il se débatit sans pour autant avoir des résultat concluant . Quand l'enfant perdis connaissance Le tyran relâcha son apprise sur Amor qui s'effrondra sur le sol le laissant inconscient. Les images se dissipèrent de nouveau nous renvoyant dans la Grande Salle.

Amor montrait clairement sa colère face à ces images chose qui me fut très compréhensive. Il reprit son récit mais désormais a l'oral sans ses souvenirs.

- je subit ce genre de châtiment tous les jours jusqu'à mes douze ans, âge a partir duquel excédés par mon entêtement et ma non discipline Le Conseil me renferma dans ma prison. ce qui fut une grave erreur car aucune prison ne ma jamais retenue bien longtemps. Et que en coupant totalement mes contact avec eux je pouvais me remettre a la recherche de mes souvenirs. qui me revinrent petits à petits et avec eux tous mes pouvoirs et ma puissance aussi je retrouvais enfin tous se que j'étais a ma mort a mon dix septième anniversaire autrement dis le 31 Octobre de l'année dernière. Ayant de nouveau en tête le problème Voldemort je me mis a contacter mentalement mes amis du monde magique et croyaient moi ils sont nombreux aussi la semaine dernière tous me répondirent enfin leur assentiment pour venir a mon aide . pendant ce temps je me mis en transe afin d'affaiblir Le Conseil magiquement parlant, en effet étant un Immortel je suis composé a part entière de pure magie et donc elle me réponds mieux qu'a eux qui ne sont que des être magiques crées par mes semblables. Trois jours après le début de ma transe une terrible guerre éclatât entre mes alliés et mes geôliers. un combat de 3 jours s'en suivi durant lequel Le Conseil se retrouvant vite en infériorité mais ayant quand même fait des ravages dans les les rang de mes amis. repoussés autour de ma prison seul lieu encore sous leur contrôle Le Conseil se battait vaillamment ils faut bien l'avouer mais assaillis comme ils l'étaient ils ne s'aperçurent pas que je canalisé un maximum de magie en moi.

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle sont visage pris peu à peu un teinte de joie. ainsi quand il repris il rigolait presque

- l'explosion que je déclencha fut telle que les membres du Conseil furent projeté directement dans les lignes de mes alliés et autant vous dire qu'ils prirent congès de leurs hôtes avec une rapidité hilarante. ainsi hier j'ai aidé mes amis a ressusciter les morts et à soigner les blessés . et donc me voila ce matin je me présente enfin au bout de quasiment 160 ans pour vous aider.

Il fut ensuite moins joyeux pour poursuivre :

- Malheureusement il semblerait que j'arrive après la bataille comme on dis. je ne vois même pas ce cher Albus parmi vous serait il mort lui aussi? ajouta il tristement.

Un silence pesant de quelques minutes suivirent ça question, puis en vraie Griffondor Mc Gonagall lui répondis :

- Je suis au regret de vous confirmé qu'il est décédé l'an passé.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa le visage d'Amor. Mais il fut très vite remplacé par une sourire chaleureux et rassurant. aussi ajouta il :

- Ne vous en faites pas ils vont revenir plus vite que vous ne le pensez, annonça t il un sourire au lèvre.

Tous le monde resta coi!


	2. Résurrection

Voici le Chapitre 2 de mon histoire veuillez me pardonner mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration et donc j'ai tellement passé de temps à écrire des fictions (notamment la suite de celle-ci), que j'en ai oublier de publier. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je poste plusieurs chapitre aujourd'hui même. =)

* * *

**Chapitre II : Résurrection**

_**(POV DRAGO ) **_

A cette annonce je fut décontenancé. J'interrogeais mon père du regard lui demandant si cet Amor disait vrai , mais pour seul réponse je n'eus que les yeux perplexes de mon père. je sursautais quand Amor s'adressa a moi :

- Drago poses moi la question qui te brûles les lèvres, ton père n'est pas en mesure de te répondre, me dit-il un sourire sur les lèvres me prouvant ainsi qu'il avait bien lu mes pensées.

- Je me demandais si ceci était réellement possible, car jamais je n'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un pouvait ramener des morts à la vie, lui répondis-je ignorant les regards tournés sur moi.

- Cette question est tout à fait légitime venant de vous, sorciers à baguettes, mais je suis flatté par tant de curiosité à mon égard. Saches Drago que je peux en effet faire revivre des êtres qui sont pourtant morts. Et comme je vous l'ai annoncé je le ferais pour vos entourages. Mais préalablement j'ai une petite chose a effectuer, annonça-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et un vent léger se mit à agiter ses cheveux uniquement, puis il reprit :

- Destin ! S'il te plaît donne moi toutes les informations nécessaire pour que ma mission ce déroule au mieux.

Encore une fois je fus surpris, à qui s'adressait-il comme si quelqu'un l'écoutait mais qui ne se trouvait pas dans la Grande Salle. Au même moment il se mit a léviter, à environ 1 mètre du sol, en formant une croix avec ses membres. Il fut alors noyé dans un halo de lumière. Ce phénomène surprenant ne dura qu'1 à 2 minutes au maximum, puis Amor revint sur le sol ce déposant avec une légèreté digne d'une plume d'ange. Il reprit la parole avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse dans la voix :

- Ainsi ils avaient tout organisé depuis le début ! Ils me le paieront, déclara t il. Luna avant que tu me le demande je parle évidement du Conseil qui à aidé Lord Voldemort dans cette bataille. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, car cette guerre avait pour but de détruire tous les être humains, pour me faire souffrir. Aussi je vous redemandes pardon pour les souffrances que je n'ai pas pu vous éviter. Mais je vais me racheter à vos yeux, et surtout vous venger et montrer à ces usurpateurs que mes enfants et les Immortels sont plus fort que le Conseil ne le sera jamais, martela t il fièrement.

- Il est hors de question de nous réengager dans une guerre , répliqua la mère Weasley.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, je ne lancerai jamais mes enfants dans une guerre demandant autant de pouvoirs. Je tiens trop à chacun d'entre vous pour vous jeter à l'abattoir, répliqua-t-il un sourir amusé sur les lèvres. Il continua :

- Bon et si nous nous mettions au travail nous avons des familles à recomposer. Que diriez-vous de revoir votre cher Directeur? interrogea-t-il en sondant l'assemblée.

Une vague d'approbation lui répondit, lui décrochant un magnifique sourire qui me donna envie de sourire à mon tour. Décidement cet homme à vraiment les émotions contagieuses.

-Bien puisque tout le monde semble pour son retour je m'en occupe, il vous expliquera un peu plus qui je suis car nous nous sommes côtoyé dans mon ancienne vie. Et maintenant place à la magie.

Amor sembla scintiller d'un coup, le rendant magnifique, bien qu'il étais déjà beau à la base. Les yeux clos, il écarta les bras les paumes en l'air et les coudes contre les côtes, il lança une incantation :

- _La Mort n'est qu'un passage_

_Toi qui à trépassé_

_Retraverse le rivage _

_A cet instant tel en est mon souhait._

Ensuite il rouvit les paupières sur ses yeux noirs mais sa pupille s'en trouvait changé elle était féline en forme de fente. Il abaissa le bras gauche le long de son corps et dirigea son bras droit sur sa droite, la paume dirigée dans cette direction le bras tendus. Une fumée, venue de nul part forma, une colonne disciplinée à quelques pas d'Amor, laissant apparaître en son sein un silhouette. La fumée réjoignit ensuite la main, comme aspirée, nous révelant que la silhouette n'étais autre que Albus Dumbledore lui même.

Nous fûmes tous sous le choc. Mais tous le groupe se mit à hurler sa joie a voyant revenir à la vie le sorcier plus en forme que jamais.

Je pus voir que Dumbledore observait la Grande Salle d'un air étonné se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici, puis il se tourna en direction d'Amor qui lui souriait amicalement. Dumbledore lui rendit un franc sourire avant de s'adresser à tous le monde avec une joie non dissimulée :

- Je vois que vous avez fais connaissance avec notre cher et tendre Père. Sachez que tout ira bien désormais.

Puis il descendit de l'estrade sur laquelle il était pour rejoindre Potter et le féliciter. Un main s'éleva. C'était celle d'Amor qui réclamait silencieusement et patiemment le calme. Tous le monde comprit le message et se tut. Il ouvrit la bouche et demanda :

- Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît mes enfants sortir de la Grande Salle, et m'apporter tous les corps de vos frères morts en combat, qu'il soit votre ami ou votre ennemi. Les mangemorts ne sont que des victimes que je dois reconduire dans le droit chemin. Autres chose...

Il stoppa ses paroles et se tourna vers moi et ma famille. Je ressentit un frisson d'appréhension courir tout le long de mon corps, alors qu'Amor nous rejoignait, avec une démarche souple, aérienne et élégante, que moi-même je pourrais lui envier. Une fois à ma hauteur, il me regarda dans les yeux d'une manière douce, mais ce fut un regard pénétrant comme si il lisait en moi. Je soutint son regard pour ne pas montrer mon trouble. Ensuite il fît de même avec mes parents, une expression impassible sur le visage. Je me rendit compte que tout le monde nous observait et je surpris même Dumbledore en train d'afficher un sourire joyeux, augmentant ma perplexité.

Enfin il se recula pour nous regarder tous les 3 et déclara :

- Vous avez fait des fautes, mais vous en êtes conscients, de plus je sens que l'un d'entre vous aura besoin de mes conseils très bientôt. Je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir voulu plus que ce que vous aviez déjà, surtout que vous avez bien retenue la leçon. Aussi je vous ne vous garde pas pour vous reconduire sur le droit chemin. Enfin bref sortez tous et emmenez tous les corps de mes enfant que vous pourrais regrouper, s'il vous plaît.

A ces mots il s'en retourna sur l'estrade se mettant en position du lotus et en lévitation comme pour méditer, pendant que la Grande Salle se vidait tranquillement et dans les bavardage.


	3. Révélation

**Chapitre III : Révélation**

_**(POV DRAGO)**_

Alors que ma famille et moi allions sortir discrètement, ayant toujours la sensation d'être de trop dans ce groupe, une main ce déposa sur mon épaule, avec la légèreté d'un courant d'air, me faisant me retourner, et tomber nez à nez avec Amor. Je me figeais de surprise et m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qu'il voulait, mais il me devança :

- Famille Malfoy j'aimerais avant tout vous parler en priver si vous permettez nous avons a parler de la famille, dit-il avec sérieux.

Je me tournais en direction de mon père qui semblait chercher une sorte d'entourloupe mais ne trouva rien donc répondit par un hochement lent et affirmatif. Nous priant de le suivre il nous conduit au travers des couloirs de Poudlard pour enfin se stopper devant la Salle sur Demande. Passant trois fois devant, une porte apparut en face d'Amor, lequel l'ouvris sans attendre, en murmurant pour lui même "Elle à une de grave dommage en effet".

Nous nous retrouvions dans un salon de taille moyen, mais décoré avec beaucoup de soin. A ma droite trônait une grandiose cheminée finement ornée de gravure représentant des anges semblant danser gaiement avec des démons, et dans laquelle brûlait un grand feu chauffant ainsi toute la pièce. Devant celle ci se trouvait disposés en carré inachevé, 3 sofas en cuir noir semblant très confortables. Ils entouraient une table basse entièrement en verre transparent sur laquelle se reflétaient les flammes de la cheminée. Enfin une magnifique porte-fenêtre en fer forgé donnant sur un balcon et inondant sûrement la pièce de la lumière du soleil quand vient l'heure du repas.

Amor alla s'installer sur le sofa faisant face a la cheminée, les jambes croisées strictement, mais avec le haut du corps assez décontracté. Comme si nous n'étions pas dans la pièce, il ferma les yeux et sembla boire par sa peau la chaleur diffusée par la cheminée. Au bout de quelques minutes mon Père se racla la gorge montrant ainsi qu'il n'appréciait guère qu'on le considère comme un simple bibelot. Ce son fit se tourner vers nous Amor avec un immense sourire bienveillant, me réchauffant le cœur. Il se leva et dit de façon joyeuse :

- Enfin si je vous ai fais venir avec moi, ce n'est pas pour que vous restiez plantés comme des piqués. Prenez place ne vous gênez pas outres mesures et faites comme chez vous.

Mon père quelques peu énervé par la phrase de bienvenue d'Amor, se dirigea sur le sofa à gauche de celui de notre hôte rapidement rejoint par ma mère qui s'installa avec toute la noblesse dut à son rang aux côtés de mon père. Ne restant plus de place à leur côté je m'installais en face d'eux et par conséquent à la droite d'Amor qui se rassit sur son sofa.

- Je vous ai demandé de venir avec moi car je voulez évoquer le passé avec vous, notamment un épisode qui s'est dérouler il y a un peu moins de 20 ans. Je sais Drago tu n'étais pas encore né, mais cet évènement te concerne autant que tes parents.

Alors que je nageais dans l'incompréhension, je vis mes parents blêmir au four et à mesure qu'ils semblaient comprendre de quoi il retournait.

- Amor je ne voudrais pas être insolent, mais pourriez vous m'expliquer ce à quoi vous faites allusions? demandai-je

- Tout d'abord j'aimerais que tu me tutoie, car certes mon âme est immensément vieille, mes mon corps n'a que 20 ans, donc avec ton vouvoiement tu me fais prendre 40 années en pleine figure, chose que je ne suis pas pressé d'avoir, me répondit-il en rigolant, m'entraînant dans un début d'hilarité aussi.

Nous fûmes interrompus par ma mère qui se jeta précipitament aux bras d'Amor, le serrant comme si la Mort allait bientôt l'emporter.

- Oh Merlin ! Alors tu n'es pas mort tu es bien vivant mon fils? sanglota-t-elle.

L'annonce me paralysa et fis retomber le sourire qu'Amor avait fais naître sur mes lèvres. Je regardais abasourdis chaque personnes présentes pour réclamer une explication mais tous le monde semblait être occuper soit a réfléchir en ce qui concerne mon père, soit a sangloter dans le cas de ma mère, soit a me regarder géné pour le cas d'Amor, qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de ma mère , qui reprit sa place aux côtés de mon père, et enfin repris la parole.

- Oui Mère je suis bel et bien vivant. Drago, mon cher petit frère, détends toi s'il te plaît je vais tous t'expliquer pour que tu comprennes. une légère émotion se ressentait dans sa voix puis sont visage s'éclaira pour sourire en grand avant de tourner la tête dans le coin à gauche de la cheminée et déclarer de façon moqueuse.

-En fait je vais tous te raconter une fois qu'Harry sera sorti de dessous sa cape. mon grand tuer un mage des ténèbre ne t'autorise pas pour autant à écouter aux portes des conversations privées?

A ses mots nous tournions tous la tête dans la même direction que Amor pour voir émerger de sous sa cape un Balafré pour le moins contrit et rouge de honte. Suivant l'exemple d'Amor je me mis à ricaner face à sa situation.

- Petit frère? s'adressa d'un coup Amor a mon attention. Pourrais-tu venir à mes côtés afin que ce curieux bambin puisse s'asseoir la où tu es tout en évitant une guerre entre vous deux.

Je me leva est m'installer à ses côté en maintenant une distance entre lui et moi car toujours un peu méffiant et attendant toujours les explications. Pendant que je m'installait Potter se mouvant honteux en direction du sofa que j'occupais avant. Une fois ce changement effectué Amor repris :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis fier d'être de votre famille et je défendrais l'honneur de votre nom si vous m'en donnez le droit évidement, tous ça pour dire que Harry pourra tenter de ternir le peux de réputation que j'ai actuellement vis à vis des gens présent an bas, il ne m'atteindra pas et encore moins vous. Bon trêve de bavardage inutile et passons à l'histoire tant attendue.

A ce moment comme dans la Grande Salle des images se formèrent à l'intérieur de ma tête avec en bruit de fond la voix d'Amor nous narrant son histoire.

-Je suis né le 31 Octobre 1989 dans le Manoir Malfoy comme vous pouvez le voir. Nos parents Drago étaient heureux d'avoir un petit garçon et ils me comblèrent de cadeaux et d'attentions. Malheureusement comme vu l'avez vu tout à l'heure j'ai étais élevé par le Conseil. En fait à l'occasion ma Bénédiction par les druides l'un des membres du Conseil pris l'apparence d'un des Druides et m'enleva quand vins sont tour de me bénir. Nos parents me recherchèrent pendant un peu plus de 2 années usant de tous les moyens à leur disposition mes ne me retrouvèrent jamais.

Les images disparurent et la réalité de la pièce réaparru a mes yeux. Je me tournai vers Amor près à lui poser une question qu'il me devança semblant lire mes pensées.

-Drago nous parlerons de ça tous les deux car j'ai aussi des questions a te poser à ce sujet. Mes je peux affirmer comme tu le pense déjà que nos parent te conçurent mettant ainsi fin à leur recherches. Une tension étais palpable dans sa voix intriguant tous nos vis-à-vis. Puis Amor me serra subitement dans ses bras de façon très chaleureuse et protectrice. Il me murmura à l'oreille pour que seul moi puisse l'entendre.

-Petit frère je suis désolé de ce que tu a enduré par ma faute et par mon absence mais saches que plus jamais je ne te laisserai seul et que désormais tu pourra toujours compter sur moi. Je ne te connais pas encore mais je t'aime déjà mon frère. la fin de sa phrase fut noyés par ses larmes me serrant le cœur douloureusement. Savoir qu'il pleurait bien que inconnu encore a mes yeux me fit le serrer contre moi dans le but de stopper ses perles salées.

Il nous fallu encore quelques minutes pour nous reprendre et nous retourner devant les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Potter semblait étonné à la fois par les révélations que nous venions d'avoir ainsi que par le brusque échange affectif que mon ... frère et moi venions d'avoir. Mes parents quand eux mes regardaient de manière courroucés comme si je venais de les insulter. Amor semblant remarquer leur regard et avec une voix pour le moins ferme, ne souffrant aucune répartie, et même dur s'adressa à eux :

- Tentaient ne serais-ce que de le réprimander sur ce qui viens de ce passer et je vous le fais payer au centuple, suis-je clair?

Pour simple réponse mes parents hochèrent vigoureusement la tête d'un oui tremblant et craintif.

- Bien. Maintenant j'aimerais que les papiers me concernant aussi bien concernant mon état civil que mon état dans la famille soit mis à jour, donc je vous demanderai Père et Mère d'aller sur le champs mettre tous ceux ci en ordre. Oh et avant que vous partiez j'aimerai savoir quel est mon prénom je vous pris?

Mes parents semblèrent réfléchir un cours instant pour sûrement se souvenir du prénom qu'ils lui avaient attribué à la naissance et répondir de façon fier :

- Orion !

Amor ou Orion apparemment ne sembla pas apprécier son petit sobriquet à la manière dont il blanchis et les foudroyant du regard leur intimant l'ordre de déguerpir vite. Puis prenant un masque froid dans le but de masquer sa fureur il demanda de façon plus posée à Saint Potter de faire de même. Ce dernier ne demandant pas son reste partis assez rapidement oubliant même sa cape d'invisibilité qu'Amor récupéra. Se tournant enfin vers moi il me souris sincérement au bout de quelques minutes pour me montrer qu'il s'était appaisé.

- Décidement ils adorent les mythes nos parents, plaisanta-t-il me tirant un sourir. Petit frère viens avec moi je vais te présenter mes appartement dans ce chateau nous pourrons discuter plus tranquillement. je ne t'ai pas emmené avant là-bas je sais tous ce qu'ils t'ont fais et je ne voulais pas qu'ils découvrent l'endroit où tu pourra trouver tout le soutiens et le réconfort dont tu aura besoin.

- Merci voulais savoir... pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ceci à ton prénom? Et comment dois-je t'appeler au final? lui demandai-je

-Et bien concernant ma colère il s'agit d'une vieille histoire avec ce _cher_ Orion. Ensuite vu que mon prénom semble être _ça_ ici bas, autant me nommer ainsi même si je n'en suis pas fan; répondis mon grand frère avec une mimique légèrement dégoûté.

- Et si je t'appelais Amor, cela te conviendrais grand-frère?

Je ne sais ce qui en fut à l'origine mais un immense sourire naquis sur ces lèvres. répondant à mon interrogation pensée Amor repris :

-Merci pour le "grand-frère" je ne m'attendais pas à te voir le faire aussi vite et je dois bien avouer que ça me touche.

Et pour appuyer ses dires il me pris dans ses bras pour une étreinte fraternelle à laquelle je répondis enchanté d'avoir enfin trouver une personne de ma famille étant capable de m'aimer. Mettant fin à cette étreinte nous nous levions et il nous prîmes la directions de ses appartements qui apparemment si situaient dans la même aile du château que la Grande Salle.


	4. Explication

**Chapitre IV : Explication**

_**(POV HARRY)**_

Je quittais assez rapidement la Salle sur Demande de peur d'énerver le nouveau venu, et alors que je m'en retournais dans le Hall je repensais à 2 informations découlant de l'entretiens auquel je viens d'assister. Tout d'abord Drago, enfin Malfoy à un frère ultra puissant qui semble près à se dresser entre leurs parents et son petit frère. ET ensuite chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais cru m'attendre Drago Malfoy alias Mister freeze alias la Fouine est capable d'exprimer des sentiments autres que le mépris.

Je ne sais pas du tout si l'une et l'autre de ces informations doivent me faire plaisir mais une chose est sûr c'est que Malfoy dans les bras de son frère rayonnais de bonheur mais ne semblait pas en avoir conscience.

Alors que je repensais encore à la façon dont Amor ou Orion apparemment à envoyé sur les roses leurs parents je rejoignais enfin le Hall où il semble que Dumbledore attirais l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de mon frère et ma sœur de cœur alias Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger j'entendis plus clairement le récit de mon mentor concernant semble-t-il Amor.

- Oui mes cher amis si Amor Eternam se mêle de nos destins c'est que la situation est dans un premier temps grave et que nous auront besoin de sa protection. Et deuxièmement que l'Amour sur Terre doit être menacé de façon très préoccupante. Car certes la dernière fois que je l'ai rencontré je n'avais qu'une dizaine d'années mais quand je l'ai vu se battre pour un couple que des bandit voulais voler, violer et enfin assassiner il s'est présentait à eux en tant que Cupidon. Et si il est le Cupidon de l'antiquité moldu, il est en plus de toutes les fonctions qu'ils vous a donner le défenseur ainsi que l'instigateur de l'Amour qui se niche au fond de nos cœurs.

- Albus enfin ! Mais comment peut-il être Cupidon? Les Dieux antique des moldus n'ont jamais existés vous le savez bien, rétorqua le professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Minerva bien que je suis toujours convaincu que ces divinités sont de pur inventions de la part de nos voisins sans magie, je ne vois pas d'autre explication que celle qu'il est le Cupidon antique autrement pourquoi user de ce titre?

Minerva aller répondre mais fut interrompu par une voix provenant du grand escalier :

-Par ce que je suis tout simplement le seul et unique Cupidon de l'antique mythologie mortel; mais sachez que les anciens textes et mythes sont beaucoup plus proche de la réalité que vous n'osez l'imaginer.

Tout le groupe se tourna comme un seul homme en direction de la voix de Amor, qui se tenais fièrement en haut des marches du grand escalier tenant à son bras un Malfoy fier et digne mais avec une impression de joie transpirant par chacun de ses pores, apparemment heureux de la nouvelle de tout à l'heure.

Alors que je détaillais les frères mon regard s'attarda sur Malfoy, quel beau garçon quand même et ses yeux bleus très clair tirant sur le gris envoutant. Houla qu'est ce que je dis moi décidément le dernier combat ma plus fatigué que prévu. Alors que je regardais (intensément) Malfoy, nos regards ce croisèrent et un frisson inconnu jusqu'alors remonta le long de mon échine, mais notre échange visuel fut interrompu par Amor qui se plaça entre nous deux totalement tourné en direction de Malfoy; Alors j'en profitais pour me détourner d'eux et regarder Hermione et Ron qui mains dans la main regardais de manière interrogative les deux arrivants.

Amor se retourna au bout de quelques instant vers nous et nous demander :

-Avez vous effectué la tâche que je vous ai demander de faire plus tôt ?

Et là tout le monde sembla se souvenir de se détail et commença à se diriger dans différentes directions afin de transporter les différents morts. Mais ils furent stopper net par Amor qui s'excusa ce qui m'étonna.

- Mes enfants je n'avais pas perçus correctement votre fatigue donc je vais plutôt m'occuper des différentes résurrections pendant ce temps allez tous vous coucher dans vos dortoirs respectifs.

- Euh Amor je ne voudrais pas te contredire mais un partie du château à était détruite lors de la bataille, le prévins Malfoy d'une façon un peu craintive.

- Petit frère ne prends pas de pincettes avec moi n'ai pas peur de me mettre en colère je ne suis pas très colérique ne t'inquiète pas et puis je ne vois aucun problème et encore moins de raison de m'emporter, lui répondis affectueusement Orion.

- PETIT-FRÈRE? cria d'étonnement Ron.

Tout sourir Amor ce tourna de nouveau dans notre direction et annonça franchement et joyeusement :

-En effet Drago est mon petit frère étant donné que je suis le premier enfant de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, qui leur fut enlevé comme vous avez vu tout à l'heure par le Conseil le jour de ma Bénédiction par les Druides à mon 4ème mois.

Tout le monde fut soufflé par la nouvelle sauf Dumbledore, les 3 Malfoy et moi-même. Puis Ron repris la parole mais d'une manière cassante.

- Et tu crois peut-être qu'on vas laisser un Malfoy agir à sa guise alors qu'on se repose. Qui nous dis que tu ne vas pas ramener à la vie ton maître à face de serpent?

Certaines personnes semblèrent partager l'avis de mon meilleur ami. Hermione, elle, se frappa le front avec la paume de la main d'un air désespérer par son petit ami. Personnellement je ne pense pas qu'il y est un quelconque danger à le laisser faire, il a tout de même ramener à la vie mon mentor qui tout le monde le sais était craint par Tom Jedusor donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire trembler Voldemort s'il est son maître.

Hermione répondis tout de même avant les autres à Ron :

- Ron quand apprendra tu à te servir du muscle qui se cache entre tes deux oreilles ? Mon chéri si Amor étais réellement du côté de Voldemort crois tu sincèrement qu'il aurait ramenait a la vie le professeur Dumbledore? Et ensuite je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'il aurait de se soumettre à face de serpent sachant que apparemment il est nettement plus puissant que ce dernier ne sera jamais.

Pour toute réponse mon meilleur ami se renfrogna et jeta une oeil noir à Hermione et à Amor qui avait réussi à la mettre de son côté . Ce dernier regarda ma meilleure amie avec un remerciement dans le regard et déclara :

- Merci Hermione d'avoir pris soins de me défendre mais n'en veux pas à ton petit ami d'être sur ses gardes c'est tout à fais naturel après ce que vous venez de vivre. Pour revenir à nos moutons, donc Drago tu dis qu'il y eu des dégâts sur le château et bien je vais voir ceci de moi même et aviser en conséquences. Veux tu me suivre ou tu souhaite plutôt aller te reposer?

- Je viens évidement avec toi grand-frère. répondit vivement Malfoy

- Puis-je vous accompagner moi aussi? demanda Dumbledore

- Avec plaisir d'ailleurs tous ceux qui veulent m'accompagner sont bien évidement les bienvenus, d'autant que si comme je le crains Poudlard est en aussi mauvais état, il sera plus facile de le restaurer si tous le monde sort du château. répondis Amor avant de finir de descendre les marches, Malfoy toujours à son bras, prenant la direction du parc tous le monde à sa suite.

* * *

Voici les trois chapitres que je poste aujourd'hui en excuse pour mon immense retard de publication. Je tiens aussi à me faire pardonner pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il doit sûrement rester dans mes textes mais je suis actuellement sans Bêta pour me relire ;).

Sinon la suite de cette fiction (qui pourtant n'est pas finie mdr je suis barge) tournera avec les même personnage principaux (Amor, Aiolos, Drago, et Harry mais seulement sur la fin) et sera écris sur la base du monde de One Piece. Elle s'intitulera :

**_Cupidon et la Croisière des Souvenirs_**. (En écriture)

Ensuite je suis aussi en train d'écrire une toute fic (enfin façon de parler). Elle, elle sera uniquement autour du monde d'Harry Potter, mais je conserve le personnage d'Amor (c'est mon chouchou ce type ^_^). Elle aura pour titre :

_**Le Soldat de l'Ombre.**_ (En écriture)


	5. Reconstruction

**Chapitre V : Reconstruction **

_**(POV DRAGO)**_

Alors que mon frère et moi sortions avec tout le monde derrière nous, je les entendis chuchoter dans notre dos surement a propos d'Amor pour savoir s'il faut ou non lui faire confiance. Quand nous sommes arrivés aux abords du lac nous nous sommes arrêtés puis Orion s'est retourné en direction du château. C'est alors que j'ai vu l'éclat de tristesse dans ses prunelles m'inquiétant sur la raison de ce fait je lui posais la question et il me répondit d'un voix légèrement chevrotante :

- Quand je vois tant de mes enfants morts autour de moi je m'en veux terriblement de n'avoir pas pu intervenir plus tôt.

- Allons Amor ce n'est pas de votre faute nous le savons fort bien et ce n'est en aucun cas à vous d'être blâmer pour les dégâts dû aux actes du Conseil. intervint Dumbledore qui apparemment se trouvais juste derrière nous.

Toucher par mon grand frère je lui pris la main pour lui transmettre tous mon soutiens. Ce geste m'obligea par conséquent à me tourner vers le château et de constater avec un pincement au coeur que une des tours était totalement détruite, la façade du bâtiment accueillait un immense trou béant d'une cinquantaine de mètres de longueur sur 3 étages. Décidément les géants et la bataille ont fait de grands ravages. Alors que je constatais les dégâts causés par la folie d'un seul homme, j'entendis Amor souffler de tristesse, et me tournant de nouveau vers lui je le vis remettre son visage inexpressif pour finalement se remettre à sourire ceci en quelques seconde de temps. Puis d'un voix forte mais douce il demanda à tous avec un sourire amical :

- S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous vous écartez de moi que je puisse faire mon travail et reconstruire Poudlard? puis à mon égard il dis, Drago s'il te plait reste près d'Albus le temps que je fasse ce qu'il y a à faire il veillera sur toi .

Tous s'exécutèrent et c'est un peu à contre coeur que je me rapprochais de mon ancien directeur pour admirer mon frère qui commencez déjà à se concentrer les yeux fermés. Une aura dorée l'entoura sur une large distance nous obligeant à nous reculer un peu plus de lui tant la magie qu'il dégageai était d'un voix profonde il invoca à ma grande surprise :

- _Fondateurs j'en appelle à vous_

_Apparaissez à nouveau devant nous_

_Votre château se meurt_

_Venez réparer le symbole de votre splendeur_

Il répéta sa formule 3 fois en tout avant qu'un changement s'effectue. L'air se mis à crépiter de toute part puis quatre faisceaux de lumière semblant descendre du ciel frappèrent le sol en arc de cercle autour d'Amor. Une fois les rais de lumière disparus il ne resta à la place que 4 personnes dos au château regardant Amor avec inquiétude.

- Mes Amis veuillez s'il vous plait vous placer derrière moi il me reste mon mentor à appeler pour réparer les dégâts et tous remettre en place.

S'exécutant les quatre individus (2 hommes et 2 femmes) se placèrent dos au lac nous dévisageant. Et là comme tout le monde j'eus le choc de voir que nous étions en présence de nul autre que les 4 Fondateurs de Poudlard en robe sorcière richement agrémenté au couleur de leur maison respectives. Sentant la magie d'Amor se modifier je quitter ma contemplation des 4 nouveaux venus pour me tourner de nouveau vers mon frère qui s'était tourner vers les Fondateurs, un sourire mutin sur le visage comme quelqu'un qui va faire une farce très drôle. Je supposais que sa farce, s'il en fais une, sera pour son mentor . A peine cette constatation me vins qu'Orion repris en hurlant à plein poumons :

- MERLIN RADINE TA VIEILLE CARCASSE IMMÉDIATEMENT ON A ENFIN BESOIN DE TON INCOMPÉTENCE.

Choqué par cette manière de s'exprimait qu'il n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais utilisé, mais yeux s'agrandir en le fixant. Là un éclair frappa le sol entre les Fondateurs (rigolant autant que possible) et Amor,faisant apparaître un vieil homme en robe bleue nuit et dont la longue barbe blanche n'avait rien à envier à celle de Dumbledore. Ce nouveau venu, qui selon les dires d'Amor, devait être Merlin lui même, exprimait un expression de grande colère prête à exploser au moindre geste de mon frère. Quand à ce dernier il rigolait à gorge déployée avant de se reprendre entre deux rires :

- Ben alors vieux chnoque comment tu as réussi à sortir de ton hamac aussi rapidement. Sont rire repris de plus bel ainsi que celui des quatre Fondateurs. Par contre de notre côté la plus part des sorciers semblaient réprobateur de la conduite d'Amor. Soudainement un cri de rage provenant de Merlin qui commença à s'approcher menaçant en direction de mon frère. Un peu apeuré pour lui je le conseillai :

- Euh Grand-frère tu devrai peut-être t'excuser non?

Là les 5 derniers arrivant ce tournèrent surpris vers moi me gênant, mais éducation Malfoy oblige je ne montrai rien.

- Il a raison Amor, repris Merlin en se retournant vers le nommé avec une éclat de sadisme soudain dans le regard, apparemment ton frère est plus sage que toi. Écoute ses conseils si tu ne veux pas souffrir.

- Jeune Malfoy, appela la fondatrice, semblant être Rowena Serdaigle, en venant se placer à côté de moi sa main gauche sur mon épaule droite, ne t'inquiète de rien ton frère sais très bien se défendre et puis ça ne fais pas de mal à ce bon vieux Merlin un peu de taquinerie.

Un regard rageur du vieil homme redéclencha le fou rire d'Amor. Puis Merlin se retourna vers lui et commença à courir dans sa direction avec un vélocité surprenante pour quelqu'un de son âge (d'ailleurs il a quel âge?). Mon frère qui était sur le qui vive partis en trombe en direction des portes de Poudlard, dans un grand éclat de rire, avant de bifurquer sur la gauche pour faire le tour du lac, Merlin à sa poursuite lançant des éclairs blancs dans sa direction.

Ce manège durant quelques tours de lac, avant que Amor ne se stoppe d'un coup en déclarant toujours en rigolant :

- Allons Merlin tu va légèrement trop vite pour ton grand âge, tiens je vais être généreux pour tes vieux os.

Avec un sourire joyeux il ondula des deux mains en direction de son mentor qui se figea dans une pose hilarante me tirant un sourire et un grand fou rire aux fondateurs. Amor s'approcha de la statue vivante et lui dit avec tous son sérieux retrouvé :

- Bon Merlin cette pause récréative fut très amusante mais si je t'ai fais venir c'est pour quelque chose de légèrement plus sérieux. Regarde le Château par toi même. Il fini sa phrase en ondulant la main droite libérant Merlin qui faillit s'écrouler par terre, mais c'était sans compter sur ses réflexes qui lui permirent de se redresser de toute sa hauteur en direction du château avant de se figer dans un expression de grande surprise.

- Mais enfin que c'est-il passé ici?

Ce fut Salazar Serpentard qui lui répondis d'un voix grave et froide teintant un agacement, Merlin! Destin ne sert pas qu'à faire de jolies histoires je te rappelle. Consulte le et tu saura ce qui s'est passé ici. Et surtout nous pourrons enfin nous mettre à l'œuvre.

Un regard noir de Merlin lui répondis avant que celui ci ne se concentre en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvris, il nous regarda intensément ne cachant en rien de sa surprise.

- Bon maintenant que tu es au courant de tout, repris Amor, nous pouvons nous mettre au travail.

Les Quatre autres montrèrent d'un signe de tête leur assentiment et tous les six se placèrent en arc de cercle en direction du château, en se tenant les mains les uns les autres. Ensuite ils fermèrent les yeux pour apparemment se concentrer avant de les rouvrir et de partir chacun de leur côté. Godric Griffondor partis en direction de la tour détruite qui à mon souvenir était en effet celle des élèves de sa maison (pas vraiment étonnante comme réaction venant d'un Serpentard tel que Vous-savez-qui). Rowena Serdaigle partis avec Salazar Serpentard à l'intérieur du château. Helga Poufsouffle partis vers les serres et le terrain de quidditch. Merlin quand à lui se tourna vers le lac où il y plongea après s'être jeté un sort surement pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. Enfin Amor lui marchait vers le trou béant à plusieurs mètres de hauteur au dessus de lui. Il regarde quelques instants les blocs de pierres à terre et le trou avant de faire apparaitre, sous des hoquets de surprise de notre groupe, une paire d'ailes de papillon dans son dos. Les couleurs de ses ailes étaient magnifiques. La moitié des ailes la plus proche du dos était argent scintillant et l'autre moitié étais d'un or pur chacune des deux couleurs se déversait dans l'autre au travers d'arabesque fines rendant l'ensemble magnifique. Sans s'être aperçus de l'effet que ses ailes avaient eu sur notre assemblée il décolla et vola vers le trou semblant prendre des mesures mentales puis il s'en éloigna et commençant à agiter les mains des fois vers les blocs au sol d'autres fois vers le trou faisant ainsi s'élever les pierres qui reprenaient leur place d'origine dans le mur avec une vitesse plus importante que si celà avait étais fait avec un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_. Ainsi en une dizaine de minutes il se recula encore plus, jugeant le mur totalement réparé, avant de partir en direction de Griffondor, qui avec sa baguette et au sol avait réparé un quart de la tour mais semblait par contre lui peiner plus que mon frère qui lui avait réparé le mur comme si de rien n'était. Leurs efforts combinés, ils ne mirent pas plus de quinze minutes pour la reconstruire comme avant le bataille. Enfin Amor reposa les pieds sur le sol faisant disparaître ses ailes. Puis discutant à voix basse avec Griffondor ils revinrent vers nous et mon frère nous dit :

- Alors selon l'état des lieux de Rowena et Salazar les appartements privés des professeurs sont intacts, il en va de même pour tout vos dortoirs désormais sauf peut-être les dernières effets de la tour Griffondor mais ils nous ont prévenus qu'ils ont presque finis de tous remettre en place. Seul la Salle sur Demande donne l'impression d'avoir encore des problèmes. Donc pour l'instant vous pouvez tous allez vous reposer, pendant ce temps nous continuerons les réparations. Une fois ceci fait nous entamerons les résurrections et ce qui va avec. Pour ceux qui voudront se restaurer veuillez vous adresser directement au château en formulant clairement votre repas. Sur ce vous pouvez tous y aller je vous souhaite un bon repos.

Tous le monde ne demanda pas son reste trop presser d'aller se reposer et alors qu'ils passaient vers mon frère lui lancèrent des remerciements exténués. N'aillant pas bougeait de ma place, pas pressé de me retrouver seul, Amor me rejoins et me serra dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle je répondis soulagé.

- Petit frère tu voudrais aller te reposer dans mes appartements je suppose. Viens je t'y accompagne tu pourrais te perdre et puis une petite pause en ta compagnie me fera du bien. Puis se tournant vers Griffondor il continua, Godric s'il te plait commence le travail dans la forêt je reviens vite.

- Ne t'inquiète prends tout ton temps, tu as besoin d'être seul avec Drago pour vous connaître, je m'occuperai seul des créatures de la forêt.

- Tu es sûr que tu arrivera à calmer les habitants des bois seul ? Je ne pense pas que Drago puisse être jaloux de toi, n'est ce pas petit frère?

- Non Amor montre moi juste où se situent tes appartements j'irai directement me coucher je suis trop fatigué pour le moment pour discuter.

- Amor je te préviens, si tu ne reste pas avec ton frère tu aura à faire à moi, tonna gentillement Griffondor. Ce qu'il à vécu n'ai certes rien comparé au jeune Harry mais c'est déjà très éprouvant pour un jeune homme de son âge. Et tu sais en plus qu'il ne peut pas compter sur ses parents donc tu reste avec lui un point c'est tout. Nous t'appellerons quand il faudra commencer les résurrections et réinstaller toutes les défense et l'âme magique du château, suis-je clair?

- Comme mes ailes blanches, répondis avec un sourire de remerciement Amor, avant de se tourner vers moi. Bon et bien Drake tu as entendu le monsieur, on y va?

- Ok on y va, mais ne m'appelle plus Drake d'accord, rétorquai je en grimaçant.

- D'accord plus de Drake, et Dray ça te conviens?

- Moui ça peut aller. Bon où es donc ton chez toi Amor?

Disant ceci je fis un signe de salut à Griffondor qui me répondis avant de partir vers la Forêt Interdite. Amor lui me pris par le bras et m'emmenant tous sourire à l'intérieur du château. Dix minutes plus tard, à passer de couloir en couloir, nous sommes arriver dans une aile du château que je ne connaissais pas .

- Amor je ne connais pas ce couloir nous sommes où? demandais-je

- Là nous sommes dans l'aile des fondateurs peu de gens la connaisse et encore moins de personnes peuvent se vanter d'y avoir eu accès. Vois tu ce couloir ne s'ouvre qu'aux Fondateurs eux-même à Merlin, et aux invités de grande importance, ce que je suis et toi aussi désormais. Donc personne ne viendra t'ennuyer ici sauf ceux que tu aura inviter et accompagner jusqu'ici en souhaitant qu'ils puissent y revenir.

Tous en disant cela nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une double porte avec un soleil incrusté dans un croissant de lune sculpté en gros dans le bois de chaque battant. Amor ouvris la porte me laissant voir une version 2 fois plus grande de la salle qu'il avait reproduis dans la Salle sur Demande. il m'emmena vers une porte au fond à gauche de la pièce qui s'ouvrit sur un couloir de deux mètres de large et une cinquantaine de mètres de long.

- La porte la plus proche à ta droite c'est la salle de bain. La porte en face sera ta chambre désormais, celle à ta gauche au fond c'est la bibliothèque personnelle que je me suis créé au fil des siècles et enfin le porte en face est ma chambre. Tous ces pièces sont insonorisées sauf en cas d'urgence. Ainsi si tu souhaite inviter un petit ami pour faire ... enfin tu sais quoi, tu ne me dérangera nullement.

Étonné et gêné par ses propos je rougis légèrement, avant de me rendre compte qu'il savait du fait que j'étais gay.

- Mais comment sais tu que mais préférences dans ce domaine seul Blaise est au courant?

- Et bien primo il est très difficile de me cacher des choses, étant télépathe les pensées et les esprits non plus beaucoup de secrets pour moi. Ensuite sans vouloir te vexer cela ce vois comme le nez au milieu de la figure. me répondit il avec un sourire affectif. Et puis ne pense pas me choquer avec ce genre de nouvelle car étant gay moi même ce serais un peu hypocrite surtout que du moment qu'il y a de l'amour, sous n'importe quelles de ses formes, je suis forcément partant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je connais les a priori de Père sur le sujet donc je ne dirai rien sur ton cas.

Il finit sa phrase en me serra brièvement dans ses bras puis me relâchant il m'embrassa le front et me dirigea vers ma chambre et l'ouvris me laissant admirer un immense lit à baldaquin argent aux motifs verts. A gauche une double porte en bois vert aussi qui selon mon frère renferme mon dressing. Au sol sous le lit un immense tapis moelleux argent scintillant. Sentant la fatigue me gagner face a tant de douceur je me suis dirigeais directement vers le lit où j'étais sur le point de m'allonger quand Amor me repris :

- Enfin petit frère tu ferai mieux de te mettre en pyjama plutôt que de dormir avec ces vêtements sales tu sera plus à l'aise pour dormir. Ne bouge pas je vais te chercher ton pyjama je reviens.

Amor ouvris en grand le dressing et s'y enfonça moi toujours allongé sur l'immense lit très confortable. Il revint quelques instants après avec un bas de pyjama en soie blanche et me le tendis.

- Tiens je retourne dans ton dressing chercher les pantoufles pour ton réveille pendant ce temps habille toi.

Et il repartis de plus bel. Décidant de ne plus perdre de temps je me défis de mes habits salis et déchiré par endroits ne gardant que mon boxer et effilant le bas de pyjama léger et doux comme un soupir. Ayant finis de me vêtir je me glissai dans les draps chauds et reposa ma tête sur l'oreiller quand Amor reparu avec une paire de chaussons argent semblant très rembourré qu'il déposa au bas de mon côté du lit, puis en fis le tour posa ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit à mon côté.

- Si tu veux tu peux venir te blottir contre moi je veillerai ainsi mieux sur tes rêves et pourrez commencer à te soigner physiquement et psychiquement car ta vie t'as un peu trop écorchée à mon goût. En plus un câlin de son tout nouveau grand frère ça fais toujours plaisir. me proposa t il en un sourire doux et apaisant.

Sans plus réfléchir je me blottis dans ses bras qui se resserrèrent autour de moi dans une étreinte fraternelle rassurante, et je sombrais dans un profond sommeil calme et reposant.

* * *

Voici le cinquième chapitre de ma fic. Je vous annonce aussi que mon imagination est très fertile en ce moment et donc que j'écris une autre fiction en même temps que les autres.

Elle s'appellera Confidence d'un homme parmi les Saints, articulée autour de l'univers de Saint Seiya.

En Espérant que vous aimez me lire =)


	6. Problèmes et Colère

**Chapitre VI : Problèmes et Colère**

_**(POV HARRY)**_

La lumière de l'après midi filtrait légèrement au travers des rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin, me réveillant doucement. J'ouvris les yeux complètement perdus mais revigoré après un sommeil comme ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu. Puis tous me revint en mémoire comme une masse s'écrasant sur ma tête m'infligeant un sérieux mal de crâne. et alors que je me cachais les yeux pour faire passer mes maux de tête, mon esprit se mis a partir divaguer et pas dans n'importe quelle direction, il allait "évidement" vers Malfoy. C'est pas vrai même mal en point il lui faut me pourrir la vie de sa présence. Décidant qu'à choisir entre Malfoy et un mal de crâne ce dernier obtenais largement ma préférence, je me levais pour aller prendre une douche bien méritée. Lorsque j'en sortis de la salle de bain un invité surprise m'attendais assis sur mon matelas, et pas n'importe qui bien sûr (quand je dis que j'attire les emmerdes), le frangin de Malfoy qui me souriait doucement comme si on se connaissait de toujours.

- Que voulez-vous, lui demandais-je de façon sec mais en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller mes amis qui eux dormaient encore du sommeil du juste.

- Oh tout doux jeune homme, je te prierai de bien vouloir me tutoyer d'abord vu notre peu de différence d'âge et ensuite d'utiliser un autre ton car je suis peut-être bien gentil et le serai à coup sûr avec toi dans le futur mais cela ne t'autorise nullement à cracher tes mots au visage, d'accord ? me répondis aussi en chuchotant mais avec un ton ne souffrant aucun répartie sur ce sujet, me laissant sans voix dû au à la différence entre le sourire qu'il n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde et sa voix ferme. Ce mec est une énigme à lui seul.

- OK, c'est bon pas la peine de le prendre comme ça j'ai mal à la tête donc mon humeur est ...

- Tout à encore des douleurs à ta cicatrice ? m'interrompis soucieusement Amor en se levant d'un coup de mon lit pour se rapprocher de moi.

- Non pas du tout c'est juste que pendant deux secondes ma mémoire m'avais quittée à mon réveille et quand tout mes souvenirs sont revenus , disons qu'ils n'ont pas fais semblant de réapparaître, rétorquais-je avec un sourire gêné.

- Si tu veux je peux arranger ça et apaiser ta douleur ? me proposa Amor

- Volontiers

il s'approcha de moi et apposa ses deux mains sur mes tempes et ferma les yeux. Je sentis comme un courant d'air chaud englober mon cerveau puis toute ma tête calmant immédiatement la douleur. Libérant ma tête mon visiteur se recula pour reprendre la parole en m'observant :

- Voilà c'est fait par contre si ça t'arrive de nouveau viens me le dire directement que j'examine ton esprit plus en détails car dans ce cas ça voudrais dire qu'il y a un déséquilibre psychique. Et en parlant d'esprit saches qu'il faudrait que tu apprenne a fermer ton esprit car bien que j'ai fais des efforts pour ne pas pénétrer tes penser tous le monde n'a pas mon tact notamment Albus, qui adore s'amuser avec ça. la fin de sa phrase fini sur un sourire franc.

- Merci beaucoup ça soulage. Euh... je ne voudrais pas te mettre dehors mais j'aimerai beaucoup m'habiller car il fait un peux frais dans ces veilles bâtisse

- Justement j'étais venu pour ceci à la base car je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer les vêtement que tu portais plus tôt. dis moi ce sont les vieux habit de ton cousin encore ? me demanda-t-il gentillement sans une once de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Tu es au courant pour cela aussi? En effet ce sont bien ses vieux vêtement, non pas que je n'ai pas les moyen de m'en acheter des nouveaux mais... disons que je ne suis pas un fan du shopping. lui répondis-je un peu rouge de gêne.

- Ne sois pas gêné outre mesure, je suis là pour justement te proposer un virée shopping en ma compagnie. Il y aura aussi mon petit frère car ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas suivis les dernières tendances sorcières et moldus donc il nous servira de guide à tous les deux. pendant qu'il s'occupera de t'aider à choisir ta nouvelle garde-robe je ferai le tour des boutique en vue de trouver des idées de tenues de soirée pour le repas de demain soir.

- Attends deux minutes, Malfoy va venir avec nous ? répliquais-je avec virulence.

- Ne le juge pas sans le connaître s'il te plait, ce que tu voyait de lui lors de votre scolarité n'étais qu'un masque que notre père lui imposait. me répondit-il d'un ton sec. Désormais il restera près de moi donc tu pourra connaître le Vrai Drago enfin si il le souhaite évidement. Bon revenons à nos moutons accepte tu de venir à Paris faire les boutiques avec moi et mon frère demain matin? je te promet qu'il n'y aura aucun frais pour toi aucune altercation avec mon frère et que personne ne viendra te harceler pour un autographe ou tout autre concernant ta célébrité. Alors? me demanda Amor avec sa sympathie habituelle

- Bon ... D'accord. Attends tu as dis PARIS ? je demandais choqué

- Bien sûr, bêta c'est la ville de la mode par excellence donc le meilleur endroit pour refaire un garde robe digne de ce nom.

- D'accord mais pas d'entourloupe je te préviens.

- Promis. Bon je vais te laisser t'habiller. Je fil à mes résurrections. A plus tard et merci de venir avec nous. me dit-il en sortant rapidement du dortoir.

Vraiment étrange ce type quand même il pense autant à sauver le monde qu'à son style. Me tournant enfin vers mes habit je m'aperçus que de nouveau vêtement étaient à la place de ceux que j'avais préparé avant ma douche. Surement un coup d'Amor! Enfilant en vitesse mes nouveaux habit je m'aperçus qu'il étaient pile à ma taille moulant chaque partie de mon corps avec sois mais sans pour autant faire trop serial baiseur et fier de l'être. Le tout se composait d'un débardeur noir, par dessus lequel venait un gilet en laine bleu foncé. Le pantalon quand à lui était un jean bleu délavé artistiquement au niveau de mes cuisses et de mes tibias donnant l'impression que mes jambes avait grandis subitement. Enfin pour les chaussures j'eus droit à une paire de converses basses sans lacets et de couleur noir très confortable. Allant dans la salle de bain pour regardait l'effet rendu. L'ensemble était certes décontracté mais il faut l'avouer charmant. Cependant un détails me fis passé très rapidement sur ma transformation vestimentaire.

En effet durant ma conversation et mon habillage je ne m'étais pas aperçus que je n'avais pas mes lunettes mais que je voyais parfaitement sans elles. Souhaitant m'ôter d'un doute je partis en quatrième vitesse les chercher sur la table de nuit pour les mettre, mais les retirer juste après car ma vision devenais floue avec mes anciens cercles de verres. Me douta aisément comment ce "miracle" est arrivé, je me précipitais en dehors du dortoir pour rejoindre dehors Amor afin de le remercier pour avoir soigné ma vue. A peine le portrait de La Grosse Dame c'était ouvert pour me laisser sortir qu'une immense explosion résonna dans tout le château provenant de l'extérieur apparemment.

Sentant les problèmes non loin, je me précipitais encore plus rapidement en direction du parc baguette en main près à en découdre avec le perturbateur. Arrivé en haut du grand escalier je pu voir que beaucoup de personne étaient attroupé entre les deux grandes portes d'entrée du château, semblant tendus par ce qu'ils observaient; M'approchant du groupe, je me faufilais entre les individus en entendant une personne crier de désespoir et des bruit d'un combat très bruyant faisant trembler par moment le sol. Arrivant enfin au premier rang je me retrouvais aux côtés de Helga Poufsoufle en personne, qui elle ne remarqua pas ma présence trop occupé avec Merlin et Godric Griffondor (le visage traversés par de multiples entailles laissant des traces de sang un peu partout) pour retenir un Drago Malfoy pour le moins hystérique le visage plus blanc que les fantômes et totalement paniqué.

Regardant dans la même direction que Malfoy je fut sous le choc de constatais que Amor, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard ce battaient contre un groupe de 8 hommes en blanc. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre quand je reconnu le Conseil du souvenir d'Amor. Comprenant que la victoire était obligatoire pour eux je priais de tous mon cœur pour nos 3 combattants, qui bien qu'en sous effectif menaient le combat.

Cependant un détails menaça la fin du combat. En effet bien qu'acculé par 3 puissants sorciers, Malfoy réussit à leur échapper et se précipiter en direction de son frère. Comprenant rapidement le problème que cela causerait je me précipita à sa suite afin de le stopper. Étant plus véloce que lui je le rejoignis rapidement a une cinquantaine de mètres du combat, et le bloqua entre mes bras tentant de le ramener de force vers les escaliers en sécurité comme me le criait Merlin et Godric qui arrivaient presque à notre hauteur. Néanmoins un des membre du Conseil nous vis et nous envoya un éclair argenté inconnu à mes yeux, mais au regard terrorisé de Rowena qui tentant de stopper le sort, en appelant Amor, je compris qu'il était surement très dangereux; mus par mes réflexes acquis durant mes combat je lançais un puissant sort de Bouclier devant Malfoy et moi, en tentant toujours de tirer en arrière Malfoy ne semblant pas voir le danger imminent trop obnubilé par son frère. Ce qui se passa ensuite ce déroula très vite. Alors que Amor commença à se précipiter vers nous, Malfoy se libéra de mes bras et se remis a courir en direction de son frère inconscient d'être sur la trajectoire de l'éclair argent. Tentant le tout pour le tout je courus encore après Malfoy mais trop tard malheureusement.

Il fut frappé de plein fouet par le rayon, certes un peu atténué par le bouclier mais qui l'avais réduit facilement inconscient. Moi étant derrière Malfoy je fut percuté par le corps de ce dernier inerte, faisant m'effondrer sous son poids, me laissant un peu à l'ouest. Des bras me relevèrent vivement alors que une autres paires de bras avaient récupéré Malfoy inconscient. Mes jambes trop faibles ne me permirent pas de rester debout et donc je me suis retrouvé avec un bras sous les genoux et un autre sous les omoplates. Nous dirigeant en vitesse vers les portes du château je repris un peu de contenance et je regardais dans la direction opposé où m'emmenait Salazar Serpentard. Ce que je vis me fis frissonner de peur. Amor qui était le derniers de nos défenseurs encore en combat hurlait d'un rage démesurée alors qu'il était à genoux sur l'herbe le corps totalement contracté. Seulement une aura noire l'entourait de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure que son cri s'atténuait. Puis il se tut et se redressa plus droit que jamais. Serpentard lança un florilège de juron en pressant encore plus le pas avant d'atteindre enfin les marches, de me déposer dessus et de rejoindre les trois autres fondateurs et Merlin devant nous bras tendus devant eux formant ainsi une bulle nous englobant, surement en guise de protection.

Puis des cris de souffrance attira mon regard en vers le combat où le Conseil se tordait de douleur au sol face à Amor qui lui était toujours aussi raide avec le bras droit tendus dans la direction de ses victimes. Seulement un des hommes en blanc leva une main vers le ciel déclenchant ainsi huit éclairs frappant chacun un membre du Conseil avant de laisser place vide.

Soulagé que ça soit fini je souffla un coup. Mais je remarquai que les cinq puissants maintenaient toujours la bulle de protection en place, alors qu'Amor ce dirigeait vers nous d'un tranquille pas souple et très gracieux semblant flotter sur l'herbe. Arrivant en face de nous je pu noter que les yeux du frère de Malfoy étaient d'un noir d'encre à l'instar de l'aura magique qui l'entourait encore. Puis il parla d'une voix grave comme venant d'outre-tombe :

- Laissez moi passer je vous prie mon frère ... Commença Amor qui nous pu finir sa phrase alors qu'une larme noir perlait sur sa joue.

- Tu crois peut-être qu'on vas se faire avoir par une ruse aussi niaise Muil? Rétorqua sèchement Serpentard

- Mais pourquoi vous vous protégez d'Amor? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander

- Harry, ce n'est pas Amor. Du moins pas exactement il est sous sa forme démoniaque tout de suite. Et il ne fait plus la différence entre le Bien et le Mal sont but et de faire souffrir toutes les personnes à l'origine de l'apparition de Muil, en clair toi et Drago ainsi que nous quatre sommes menacé jusqu'à ce qu'Amor ne se calme et reprenne le dessus, m'expliqua Rowena.

- Justement je suis Amor si vous ne me croyez pas vous croirez peut-être mes Gardiens, répondis Amor en sortant un collier de dessous sa chemise.

Il serra dans une main son pendentif avant de le lâcher. C'était un symbole du Yin et du Yang plutôt discret. Tendant son point droit toujours fermé devant lui il ouvris la main libérant un bulles lumineuse qui se plaça la où était tendus maintenant sa main puis Amor pivotant sur lui même fis apparaître douze sphères de lumière tout autour de lui comme une grande horloge dont il en était le centre. Puis les bulles changèrent de formes et pris l'apparence d'animaux et reconnaissant chacun d'eux je reconnus les douze animaux du Zodiaque chinois. Les Gardiens, parurent décontractés, je ne sais pas leur utilité mais là ils étaient plutôt en train de flemmarder. Helga soupira de soulagement puis abaissa ses bras vite imité par ses compagnons. Amor souris lorsque la bulle disparue et d'un mouvement circulaire du bras tous les animaux disparurent alors qu'il referma son poing sur son pendentif puis le rangeant.

Ne perdant plus une seconde il s'approcha de moi, il me regarda rapidement avant de claquer des doigts déclenchant une bouffée de chaleur en moi me redonnant toute mon énergie et ma force. Amor ne s'attarda pas et entra dans le château et pris la direction de l'infirmerie me tirant à sa suite. Arrivé devant les portes il les ouvris violemment d'un mouvement de main déclenchant une mini bourrasque avant d'entrer et de marcher à grandes enjambées les quelques mètres le séparant de son frère qu'il n'avait pas peiné à repérer étant le seul malade aujourd'hui. Passant sa paumé de main au dessus du corps de Malfoy avant de regarder très soigneuse la dite paume. Une expression de soulagement s'afficha dans ses yeux noirs, avant qu'il ne tende les deux mains au dessus du corps paumes en bas. Là un halo translucide entoura totalement Drago Malfoy pendant environ 5 min durant lesquelles Amor ne bougea pas d'un cil. Puis le halo disparu en même temps qu'Amor laisse retomber ses mains, avec un sourire soulagé. Aussitôt le halo retiré, les yeux noir et l'aura sombre disparurent laisse place à l'ancien Amor qui s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de son frère. Me sentant de trop je commençais à partir quand Amor parla de sa voix douce et ni grave ni aiguë.

- Merci de l'avoir retenu de venir me rejoindre. Qui sais ce qui aurait pu arriver si tu ne l'avais pas retenu ni protégé par ton bouclier.

- De rien. Même si j'estime que j'ai échoué

- Sais tu quel sort l'a frappé?

- Non pas le du tout

- Ce sort s'appelle le "Novaer", c'est en gros le grand frère de l'Avada Kedavra; il est nettement plus dangereux que ce dernier mais il peut être affaibli plus facilement. Aussi grâce à ton bouclier tu à permis à Drago de survivre même s'il devra rester dans un sommeil artificiel afin qu'il n'ai aucun séquelles. Donc encore une fois merci infiniment de l'avoir sauvé.

- Ravis de t'avoir aidé. Bon je vais te laissé te reposer tu dois être exténué après cette journée. Tu me dira ce qu'il en ai. dis-je en m'apprêtant à partir soulagé pour je ne sais quel raison que Malfoy s'en sorte en fin de compte.

- Non reste avec nous s'il te plait, j'aimerai beaucoup parler avec toi et apprendre à connaître le héros que tu es, demanda Amor avec un sourire; Et puis ne pense pas me cacher ton inquiétude pour Dray.

- Non je ne suis pas inqu...

- Ne me mens pas je te pris, me coupa Amor. Et assis toi tu sera plus à l'aise pour parler.

Ainsi commença une longue conversation entre Orion Malfoy et moi, concernant mon passé, mes envies et plein d'autres sujets.


	7. Nouveaux Venus

**Chapitre VII : Nouveaux Venus**

_**(POV DRAGO)**_

J'avais la sensation de flotter dans le vide. Tout était sombre autour de moi. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restais dans cet état, mais je sens que je ne dois pas me forcer à revenir à mon état de conscience maintenant, sous peine de problèmes plus ou moins grave. En tous cas je sais que je ne suis pas seul. Proche de moi je peux sentir la présence de mon frère, comme une présence protectrice m'entourant. Mais je sens une autre présence avec lui, je ne saurais dire qui c'est, mais une chose est sûr, elle est très apaisante et j'ai la sensation d'être protégé avec celle ci à mes côtés. C'est stupide je sais, mais je suis bien ainsi.

- Tu ne sais rien de sa vie, alors je te prierais une nouvelle fois de ne pas le juger sans le connaître, suis-je clair? tonna une voix qui semblait être celle de mon frère même s'il était assez tendus dans son intonation

- Attends voir deux minutes tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on l'a forcé à nous en faire baver à Mione, Ron et moi? lui répondis une autre personne dont je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler la voix

- Et bien si, je te le dis justement, sa vie était loin d'être rose même comparée à la tienne. Je ne te dirais rien de ce qu'il a vécu par respect pour lui, car s'il veut que tu sois au courant il te le dira lui même, mais saches quand même que Draco s'il n'avait pas tant souffert par mon absence me ressemblerait plus qu'il ne ressemble à notre père. s'emporta Amor

Bon, bien que dans les vapes j'ai bien compris qu'ils parlaient de moi, mais avec qui mon frère parle-t-il de moi comme ça et qui pourrais être intéressé par mon passé dans ce château. A peine la question s'était-elle formée dans mon esprit que mon frère reprit :

- Oh ça vas Harry pas la peine de faire une tête de dégoûté, j'ai bien compris que tu ne lui laissera jamais sa chance de te montrer qui il est réellement, cracha mon frère

Attendez une minute retour en arrière s'il vous plait. Harry? comme dans Harry Potter? Le Saint Potty? celui qui a refusé ma poignet de main en première année? ce même Potty avec qui je me bats depuis 7ans? Non ça ne peut pas être lui qui s'enquit de mon passé. Ni lui qui parlerait avec mon frère, un Malfoy de surcroit. Attendez ! Bien sûr qu'il le ferait, surement pour me jouer un salle coup. Évidement pourquoi d'autre aurait il attaqué cette conversation avec Amor si ce n'est pour m'en faire baver. Pfff mais quand va-t-il grandir ce sale sauveur à la gomme.

- Dray?

- Quoi il se réveille?

- Il semblerait qu'il nous écoute en effet. Dray ? tu m'entends? allé reviens vers ma voix. Tu est resté suffisamment de temps dans ton coma artificiel, il faut te réveiller petit-frère.

Suivant la voix douce et aimante de mon frère je me réveillais non sans peine, pour être ébloui par la lumière du jour à l'ouverture de mes paupières.

- Hum ! J'ai soif Amor, murmurais-je d'une voix sèche et rauque. Combien de temps suis resté dans le coma pour avoir la gorge si sèche ?

- Tiens petit-frère, me dis Amor en me tendant une grand verre d'eau fraiche. Et pour répondre à ta question cela fait une semaine que tu es dans les vapes.

- 1 semaine? m'étranglais-je

- Oui, mais c'était nécessaire vu que tu es passé tout prêt de la mort. Heureusement que Harry était là avec son bouclier, sinon tu serais déjà dans le royaume des morts

- Orion je vais y aller, à plus tard. glissa discrètement Potter à mon frère

- Certainement pas tu reste ici, monsieur Harry James Potter, le retins Amor

- Grand-frère! c'est vraiment Potter qui m'as sauvé la vie? demandais-je gêné

- Oui, et j'en remercie Destin que Harry soit venu te protéger, contre ton propre entêtement. Et oui jeune homme tu n'évitera pas une réprimande. Non mais franchement pourquoi voulais-tu autant risquer ta vie à vouloir être à mes côtés. Surtout que j'aurais du te protéger tout en attaquant ce qui soit dit en passant n'est pas très évident. gronda Orion non sans montrer la frayeur que je lui ai causé.

- Je suis désolé Grand-frère, mais tu es très important pour moi et de savoir que tu risquais de mourir, voir pire d'être capturé et retourné contre nous, contre moi, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. avouais-je dans un murmure gêné

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire ne t'inquiète pas, mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé suite à ta blessure. Quand j'ai vu que ces enfoirés avais osé s'en prendre à toi je suis devenu fou de rage, et le problème c'est qu'une rage chez moi me transformes en démon, pour la plupart du temps incontrôlable. Certes j'ai pu faire fuir le Conseil en leur faisant comprendre que je peut leur faire très mal. Mais en réagissant aussi violemment ils ont aussi compris l'importance que je t'accordes, donc tu vas devenir leur cible prioritaire désormais. En plus tu as malheureusement servis de diversion, car pendant ma crise personne ne s'est aperçus qu'un intrus s'était infiltré dans la Grande Salle pour en ressortir le corps de Voldemort dans les bras. Et je suppose que c'était le but de ce combat de la part du Conseil. Donc ils doivent être en possession du corps s'ils ne l'ont pas déjà ressuscité. finis-t-il d'un ton grave.

Comprenant à quel point j'étais fautif je baissais les yeux fuyant le regard de mon frère. Non mais quel abrutit je fais je vous jure. Par ma faute ce bâtard vas recommencer ses conneries. pfff Potter aurait peut-être mieux fais de ne pas me sauver ça aurais éviter une autre débilité de ma part.

- Dray! tonna gentillement Amor. Tu crois sincèrement que ce que tu pense. non mais sérieusement si c'était vraiment leur but, ils avaient surement un autre plan tout ce que tu as fait c'est leur en donner un nouveau, certes plus simple que le premier, mais tu n'as pas à te reprocher cette perte. Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était un adversaire sérieux face à mon plan. m'affirma-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Bon changeons de sujet. Vu que le Conseil semble prêt pour faire des ravages, j'ai ressuscitée tous le monde, j'ai écarté le plus de côté maléfique parmi les mangemorts et j'ai commençais à prévenir tous mes amis sur Terre, leur demandant de nous prêter mains fortes. Et tel que je les connais, ils seront nombreux à répondre présent, quoique les Saints d'Athéna mériteront sûrement un marchandage des plus amusant avec leur chère déesse. Enfin voilà pour le gros. Ah oui, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que j'ai fais en sorte que vous puissiez tous, je parle évidement des élèves, passer votre examen de fin d'année respectif, à un niveau plus bas évidemment, mais qui aura la même valeur au yeux de la populations sorcière. Voilà j'ai du faire le tour des nouvelles.

- Euh... j'ai quand même 2 questions encore. D'abord vis à vis de père et de la famille comment cela ce passe t il ?

- Et bien je suis officiellement reconnu comme étant Orion Malfoy, fils aîné des Malfoy et Père s'est retrouvé emprisonné, en attente de son procès pour plusieurs motifs. Alors si je me souviens bien : meurtre, association et participation au mangemorat, violence physique et psychologique conjugal et sur mineur. Voilà ça devrais être tout je crois. La peine encourus si je ne m'abuse c'est emprisonnement à vie, destitution de ses droits sur la famille Malfoy ainsi que sur leur patrimoine et confiscation de sa baguette qui entre nous sera pour lui la pire des sanctions. finit-il non sans un petit rire.

- Attends ! comment ils sont au courant des violences sur mère et moi?

- Et bien c'est simple je me porte comme témoin visuel ayant extirpé tous les souvenirs en rapport. Et puis je ferai pencher la balance dans la bonne direction afin que le patrimoine Malfoy vous revienne à toi et mère

- Mais et toi tu n'aura rien ? demanda Potter qui était toujours là, toujours contraint par Amor à rester à chaque tentative de fuite de sa part

- Dray crois tu que j'en ai besoin je préfère vous la laisser pour que vous puissiez vivre comme avant le temps que le nom de Malfoy soit redoré, mais dans le bon sens évidement. Et puis si vous avez des petits problèmes de gestions je viendrais vous aider ne t'inquiète pas. Bon et ta deuxième question qu'elle était elle ?

- Ah oui, en fait je voulais savoir Potter pourquoi es-tu à mon chevet en train de taper la discute avec MON frère? demandais-je plus froidement que prévu.

Avant même la début de réponse du sus nommé, mon frère me gratifia du mini claque sur le poignet afin de me signaler sa désapprobation.

- Et bien c'est simple après t'avoir sauvé la peau, encore une fois dois-je rappeler, Ton frère ma traîné de force ici chaque fois qu'il venait te voir, pour me parler la plupart du temps. Donc la vrai question serais plutôt pourquoi tu me traînes tout les jours au chevets de Dra- hum de Malfoy, Orion?

- Je ne m'y ferais jamais je crois à ce nom je crois. Enfin pour vous répondre je t'ai fais venir Harry afin de pouvoir parler avec toi comme je t'ai lai dis la première fois, ainsi que pour une autre raison plus personnelle à laquelle il trop tôt encore pour vous répondre. Répondis mon frère tous sourire. Bon c'est pas tous ça mais Dray tu me fais le plaisir de lever tous petit cul du lit de Pompom que tu as trop squatté, et toi Harry je te libère de tes obligations vis à vis des Malfoy. déclara joyeusement Amor.

N'en demandant pas plus, Potter pris la poudre d'escampette, avant que mon frère me tende des vêtements tout propres et de tendre un paravent pour m'offrir une intimité.

Sortant de l'infirmerie nos ventres, comme d'un commun accord, firent entendre leur besoin de se remplir et au plus vite. Donc nous prîmes la direction de la Grande Salle, étant donné que le déjeuner serait servis dans une demie heure. Nous en avons profité pour parler de tous et de rien, enfin plus de tous ce que Amor avait pus voir au long de sa très grande existence, qui était apparemment de 5 milliards d'années, (rien que ça) qui selon ses dires équivaudraient aux 20 ans des êtres humains dans la vie des Immortels. C'est ainsi que s'acheva notre discussion alors que nous commencions a descendre l'escalier du Hall. Quand tout à coup :

- BOUH!

Amor et moi sur-sautions en poussant un cri de surprise. Puis je me suis retrouvé serré fortement dans des bras m'empêchant de tombé durement dans l'escalier. Chance que n'eut pas mon frère, qui le descendit en faisant un roulé boulet. Mon cœur partit au quart de tour dans un battement effréné. Voulant rapidement voir comment allait mon frère, je ruais de coups la personne qui me maintenait toujours, et qui osait en plus rire aux éclat avec un ami à lui, alors que mon frère arrivait en bas de l'escalier. Puis il se releva à ma grande surprise comme si rien ne s'était passé, et se tourna vers nous avadakedavrasant dans notre direction. Puis il changea d'attitude et pris une expression d'un enfant faisant la tête et déclara la voie boudeuse :

- Mais euh... vous êtes pas gentils avec moi. Et puis mon petit frère il aurait pus se faire cré mal. Z'êtes que des méchants Aio et Milo je vous déteste na.

Là j'avoue je suis bluffé ! Mon frère a failli se rompre le coup et tout ce qu'il pense c'est moi et à s'amuser avec nos agresseurs. Ces derniers rigolant toujours, me libérèrent et descendirent chahuter avec mon "grand" frère me laissant interdit devant ce spectacle.

Je sur-sautai de nouveau mais moins violemment que la première fois quand une voix inconnue s'adressa à moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas quand ils sont tout les trois, on dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais quitté l'enfance. Au fait je me présente, Camus Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna du Temple du Verseau et les deux grands dadais avec ton frère sont : Milo Chevalier d'Or du Temple du Scorpion, ainsi que mon futur époux, enfin quand ce benêt au cheveux bleus, aura pris son courage à deux mains pour me demander en mariage. Et le châtain clair à côté c'est Aiolia, notre meilleur ami et le Chevalier d'or du Temple du Lion. Viens allons les rejoindre afin que je te les fassent rencontrer. Au fait quel est ton nom ? me demanda-t-il en entamant, d'une démarche gracieuse, la descente des marches en ma compagnie.

- Moi c'est Drago Malfoy, petit-frère d'Amor enfin plutôt d'Orion Malfoy désormais, répondis-je en arrivant en bas des marches pour tomber sur un Amor la tête entre les main de dépit, et un Milo et Aiolia souriant d'une oreille à l'autre me regardant comme Camus, qui lui, secouait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as bien dis Orion, me demanda le dénommé Milo. Orion comme la constellation à l'opposé de celle du Scorpion ?

- Ben oui Orion comme le Orion antique, Pourquoi? demandais-je un peu perdus

- Oh et bien disons que de poursuivant ton frère passe à traqué, me répondis malicieusement Aiolia.

- En clair ça signifie que ton frère est rentré dans les anales de notre ordre, certes pour efficacité au combat, mais aussi pour son acharnement à poursuivre tous les Orion qu'il pouvait rencontrer quand il était lui même Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion avant Milo. expliqua Camus. Mais avant que vous ne partiez en chasse Aio et surtout toi Milo j'aimerais pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec Amor de ce qui nous amène d'accord?

- Pfff Cam' pour une fois qu'on peut bien rigoler s'il te plait. se plaignit Milo

- Non je suis d'accord avec Camus. Pourquoi êtes vous là et seulement vous 3 ? s'empressa de répliquer mon frère

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Amor. Te sortir, momentanément, de cette situation est un plaisir. Enfin bref ! Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour t'informer qu'Athéna veut traiter avec toi de notre venu en renfort. Elle semble contre cette idée j'ai l'impression. repris Camus

- Comment ça elle semble contre ? Après tous ce que j'ai fais pour elle par le passé elle me refuse ça? Non mais de quel droit elle l'ouvre cette pimbêche à deux sous, incapable de négocier la résurrection de ses chevaliers toute seule auprès des Dieux ? Non mais elle va voir à qui elle a à faire cette pucelle de mes deux. gronda méchamment Amor

- Bien que j'approuve certains points, calme toi un peu Amor et évites de l'insulter s'il te plait, car bien qu'on t'adore on reste ses défenseurs, le repris amicalement Aiolia. De plus on est venus te chercher pour te ramener auprès d'elle afin de négocier et ceci dès maintenant.

- Maintenant ? Et en plus elle se permet d'être exigeante? OK je viens mais elle va voir où est sa place, par l'Enfer. J'y crois pas même Hadès qui me déteste me respect plus qu'elle. Bon 2 minutes je vais prévenir Merlin pour qu'il maintienne la protection en mon absence et le directeur pour l'informer que je dois m'absenter. Dray s'il te plait restes avec Rowena en permanence, je lui en parlerais. Elle t'adore déjà ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps, mais en même temps si elle le veut cette mioche, peut bien me retarder plus que prévue. Enfin bon je verrais ça avec elle. Dray viens s'il te plait vous 3 attendez moi ici je reviens.

Je suivis mon frère qui me fis m'assoir auprès de Rowena qui m'accueillit avec la chaleur d'une mère pour son enfant ce qui fait terriblement du bien, malgré le vide que m'apporte la nouvelle du départ, certes cours mais départ quand même, de mon grand frère. Il me serra fortement dans ses bras en me promettant de faire au plus vite et me disant qu'il m'aime énormément, avant de relâcher son étreinte pour aller prévenir Merlin et Dumbledore, puis de repartir en direction des trois chevaliers qui l'observaient faire depuis la porte de la Grande Salle.

Ils prirent la direction de l'extérieur et quelques seconde plus tard un coup de tonnerre retentis suivis d'un commentaire murmurer de Rowena qui souriait discrètement :

- Et bien je ne souhaite pour rien au monde être à la place de la future ex-déesse Athéna.


	8. Interruption momentanée

Je navré d'informer (un peu tard je l'avoue :s) que je mets cette fiction en pause car je pense la réécrire, ou du moins attendre le retour de mes chères amies les muses inspiratrices xD.

Désolé de coupé ainsi l'élan de ceux qui attendez de puis longtemps la suite.

En espérant rapidement vous donner des nouvelles de cette fiction ou d'une autre.

Un Serpentard qui vous veut du bien !


End file.
